Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a textured spun yarn for being weaved or knitted to manufacture a woven or knitted fabric, a woven or knitted fabric using the textured spun yarn, and a method of manufacturing the textured spun yarn and the woven or knitted fabric.
Description of the Related Art
Known has been a method of performing false twisting process and crimping process on a yarn and giving bulkiness thereto. This method is, however, limited to be applied to yarns using synthetic fibers such as polyester fibers, polyamide fibers, and acrylic fibers and is difficult to be applied to a yarn using cotton fibers, and the like.
Further, known has been the following methods of manufacturing a cellulosic fiber bulky yarn and a cellulosic fiber bulky woven or knitted fabric (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-119927). That is, a starching process is performed on a hard twist yarn formed by cellulosic fibers. Subsequently, it is treated with liquid ammonia, and then, with warm water, hot water, or steam. Thereafter, the hard twist yarn, is twisted with a water-soluble yarn together by reverse twisting by the number of twists half to twice the number of twists of the hard twist yarn so as to obtain a doubled yarn. After that, the water-soluble yarn in the doubled yarn is dissolved and removed so as to manufacture the cellulosic fiber bulky yarn. Further, a woven or knitted fabric is manufactured using the doubled yarn (doubled yarn before dissolving and removing the water-soluble yarn) obtained in the above-mentioned process and the water-soluble yarn in the woven or knitted fabric is dissolved and removed so as to manufacture the cellulosic fiber bulky woven or knitted fabric. These methods require an extremely large number of treatment processes of “starching process on the hard twist yarn, liquid ammonium treatment, warm or hot treatment (treatment with warm water, hot water, or steam), manufacturing of the doubled yarn by the reverse twisting with the water-soluble yarn, and dissolving and removing of the water-soluble yarn from the doubled yarn” in order to obtain the bulky yarn. Further, in order to obtain the bulky woven or knitted fabric, an extremely large number of treatment processes of “starching process on the hard twist yarn, liquid ammonium treatment, warm or hot treatment (treatment with warm water, hot water, or steam), manufacturing of the doubled yarn by the reverse twisting with the water-soluble yarn, manufacturing of the woven or knitted fabric using the doubled yarn, and dissolving and removing of the water-soluble yarn from the woven or knitted fabric” are required. This results in complexity of the processes and increase in time and effort. In addition, these methods arise problems that it take time to dissolve and remove the water-soluble yarn and it is difficult to provide sufficient bulkiness even when the water-soluble yarn is dissolved and removed because the water-soluble yarn is dissolved and removed in a state where the water-soluble yarn is constrained in the doubled yarn and the water-soluble yarn is dissolved and removed from the woven or knitted fabric in a state where the doubled yarn is constrained in the woven or knitted fabric. Further, these methods require usage of the hard twist yarn and the water-soluble yarn such as the polyvinyl alcohol fiber yarn, resulting in increase in the cost.
Under the above-mentioned circumstances, the present inventors have developed and applied a composite twisted yarn obtained by twisting a spun yarn and a water-soluble yarn together in the opposite direction to the twisting direction of the spun yarn and a woven or knitted fabric obtained by dissolving and removing the water-soluble yarn from a woven or knitted fabric in water after manufacturing the woven or knitted fabric using the composite twisted yarn (see, Japanese Patent No. 4393357 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-25055). The woven or knitted fabric (woven or knitted fabric after dissolving and removing the water-soluble yarn) manufactured from the composite twisted yarn developed by the present inventors has excellent characteristics including preferable airy touch and texture and excellent characteristics in lightweight properties and air permeability. However, the composite twisted yarn has a problem that the cost is increased because the water-soluble yarn is used. Further, the inventors have further studied the composite twisted yarn and the woven or knitted fabric obtained using it. As a result, they have found that when twisting in the opposite direction to the twisting direction of the spun yarn for manufacturing the composite twisted yarn, the spun yarn itself is not sufficiently twisted reversely because of the presence of the water-soluble yarn and a bulking effect after removing the water-soluble yarn from the woven or knitted fabric manufactured using the composite twisted yarn is limited with the insufficient reverse twist in some cases.